The meaning of true love
by Lilly123
Summary: Pan has known Trunks since.....forever......but now she finds out he is going to get married! What is she going to do? Pan's little sister knows what is going on...with his fiancee......now she must tell Trunks to save Pan. Can she make it in time?
1. Default Chapter

Author: Lilly123 Genre: Action/Adventure/ Lots of angst! And romance/some drama! Rating/Pg-13 Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or any character except Kyo who was made up by me!!! ^_^  
  
The true meaning of love  
  
Chapter 1  
  
It was a very early morning as Pan Son got up ready to train.  
  
"Uncle Goten! Get up! We need to train!" Pan yelled while leaning over the railing where she could get a full view of Goten sleeping on the couch. One hand was on the ground and he was snoring very loudly! You could almost see the drool coming from his mouth.  
  
Pan went to the bathroom and that was when she heard him get up.  
  
She looked in the mirror. And smirked (Vegeta style) Pan washed her face then put her long thin hair up in a high ponytail. Still wearing her red shirt which now was really short revealing her abs and her tanned skin (which Bra suggested her to get since she was so pale.) Instead she wore black baggy capries and her vans seemed to go well with it. Pan put on her gloves and she was out the bathroom and ran into Goten. "Uncle what is wrong with you?"  
  
"Pan I don't think I can train with you today I feel sick and I have to."  
  
"Whoa! If your gonna do that lemme get out of the way!" Pan said as she pushed Goten in the bathroom and shut the door. Goten pretended to throw up. "Ughhh Pan why don't you go over to Capsule Corp. And ask Trunks if he wants to spar. Okay Panny?"  
  
A very upset looking Pan said, "Okay Uncle I will! Hope you feel better!" She said and took off.  
  
"Pan you have to learn the meaning of loving someone! You're 19 years old! You need to know you tomboy!" Goten said to himself as he got out of the bathroom and went to get ready for his date! (A/n he is a Bad uncle!!!!!!!!!! Evil I say evil!!!!!) "Hey uncle where did Pan go?" Asked a young girl about the age of 15 came up to Goten. Her eyes were the light lavender color just like her mom, Videl. She wore a white tank top with one of Trunks' old army pants, which he gave to her. Her hair is exactly like Pan's, which is only mid-back length. Her hairstyle for the day is one of her mom's old ones. Two low pig tails.  
  
"Ahh!!! Kyo! Uhh Pan just went to C.C." Goten said. "Oh I wanna go to!" Kyo said and flew out the open window.  
  
AT C.C.  
  
Once Pan got to C.C. she ran inside only to run into Bra.  
  
"Oh Bra! Gomen! I didn't mean to run into you! I was just about to ask Trunks if he-"  
  
"It's ok Pan-chan! No damage done here!" Bra said holding her hands up in front of her chest moving them from right to left.  
  
"Ok!"  
  
"So who wanted to ask me something?" A familiar voice said and out popped Trunks.  
  
"Oh Trunks I just wanted to know if you wanted to spar with me this morning!"  
  
"Oh sure Panny let me get changed ok?" "Sure! Thanks again Trunks! Oh and one more thing! Don't call me Panny!" "Okay! Sorry Panny-Chan!" "Trunks!!!!" "Just kidding!"  
  
Just as he went upstairs Kyo arrived.  
  
"Yo Bra!"  
  
"Ughhh. Kyo stop with the 'yo' and for once in your life say 'hello'!" Bra complained! "Sorry! But I can't help it!" "I know being around Trunks!" "Eheheheheheh!!!"  
  
"Hey who is that I hear?" Trunks said as he came downstairs.  
  
"Trunks-san!" "Hey Kyo!" Trunks said wrapping an arm around her shoulder. "So.I see you're wearing the pants I gave to you!" "Ya! It's really cool! I love wearing them!" "Should I say it's the only thing you wear around the house besides your bra!" Pan said mischievously!  
  
"Pan!" Kyo said angrily!  
  
"C'mon! Girls chill out! Pan lets go spar okay?" "Alright!" Pan said happily and walked outside with Trunks. "I swear that one day I'll catch her doing something bad and I'll get to rub it in her face!" Kyo said angrily. "Kyo can I tell you something upstairs?" Bra asked. "Sure."  
  
Kyo and Bra ran upstairs. Kyo grabbed a can of soda.  
  
"So what is it?" Kyo asked.  
  
"Well Trunks is-"  
  
They heard a scream coming from the gravity room.  
  
"PAN!!!" Both Kyo and Bra shouted and ran outside to see what was wrong.  
  
~~~~Bla bla bla!!!!!!!!!!! What is Bra trying to tell Kyo and what happened to Pan???? If you review I'll tell you what happens next!!!!!!!!!!! Bwahahhahaha!!!!!! And is Goten's date really worth skipping his morning training with his niece??? Just reviewwwwwwwwwwww!!!!!!!!!!!!! Till next time,  
  
Ja ne  
  
~Chibi Kyo~ 


	2. How it feels to be betrayed

Author: Lilly123 Genre: Action/ Adventure/ lots of angst! And romance / some drama Rating: PG-13 Disclaimer: I do not own any of the DBZ characters except Kyo who I made up! ^_^  
  
The true meaning of love  
  
Chapter 2: How it feels to be betrayed  
  
"Pan? What happened?" Kyo panted as she got to the gravity room.  
  
Pan was on the floor in a fetal (sorry if I spelt it wrong!) position on the floor and her hands were covering her ears. And why was she shaking?  
  
"Trunks what did you do?" Bra asked furiously, hands on her hips.  
  
Kyo kneeled down next to her sister. "Pan?"  
  
"I didn't do anything to her all I said was that Marron and I are getting married. She just got upset just because I didn't tell her sooner, I think." Trunks tried to explain with one hand behind his head.  
  
"Yo, Trunks why couldn't you tell me sooner? And I am your best friend. But tell me when is this wedding?" Kyo asked getting irritated.  
  
"Marron and I are getting married next month in July."  
  
"What??? Next month and now we know! You asshole! You are not a best friend to me, Trunks Vegeta Briefs! Why couldn't you tell us back then?" Kyo asked.  
  
"You were out of town and Pan had classes to attend. Man I am 25 years old I can tell you any day I wanted to! And one more thing Marron asked if you two could be one of the brides maids." Trunks said.  
  
"Oh sure! We'd love to!" Kyo said with stars in her eyes. "I love weddings! They're so kawaii!!!"  
  
"Yeah, yeah!!!" Trunks said while whipping away some of the sweat from his fore head.  
  
Pan got up to her feet and as hard as her heart could take it she showed one of her best smiles to him and said, "Yeah Trunks! I'm sorry I screamed, I was just upset you didn't tell me sooner! But congratulations! I hope you're happy with your choice." Pan held out her hand for a handshake.  
  
'Why just a handshake? I thought Pan would be happy for me most of all. But.' His thoughts were interrupted by his actions and her voice.  
  
He realized he took her hand and shook it as she said, "Well Trunks I guess I'll be seeing you later. Tell Marron to call me soon cause I want to know when she wants us to be over there to help her out. Okay?"  
  
"Uh. Sure." Was all he could say.  
  
"Later!" Kyo said as she and Pan left.  
  
"Bra what just happened? I thought my best friend would have been so happy for me but instead she just gave me a handshake as if I were just a person she just met."  
  
'If only you knew Trunks. If only you knew.' Bra thought and said, "I guess she wasn't surprised that you two would get married. Even though you've been on and off with your dating." Bra said.  
  
" Hmm."  
  
Goten's date.  
  
"Goten what are you doing?" A young blond headed girl asked. "Nothing! I just forgot. Sorry about that as you were saying?" Goten asked. "Oh yes, my girlfriends and I went to Hawaii last month it was great and also." 'I wonder what Pan is doing right now?' Goten thought "Goten? Goten? Goten!!!" "Yeah! Oh Silvia sorry!" "Look Goten Son if you don't listen to me I'll, hey!!!!" Goten's hand accidentally knocked over her glass of wine. "You baka! Look what you did! You spilled wine all over my new dress!!! I hate you! Freak! Go find someone else who likes your clumsiness!" With that she left (sorry Goten fans! But I really like Goten being paired up with Bra!) "Ahh man I blew it again." Goten stood up and left.  
  
Back at the Son's house  
  
"Kyo! Why did you tell Trunks that I would like to be in his wedding?" Pan complained.  
  
"I just did it so that he wouldn't give us his attitude. Oh crap I forgot something in Bra's room, I'll be back!" Kyo said.  
  
"I wish I could just disappear!" Pan whined.  
  
"Big sister don't think that way! I'll be right back okay?" Kyo said. "Okay."  
  
Kyo left.  
  
Kyo arrived at C.C. in record time.  
  
"Hey Bra can I get back my book I left here a week ago!"  
  
"Sure but its in Trunks' room, you'll have to get it, sorry!" Bra said. "It's okay!" Kyo said and ran upstairs. She normally doesn't knock because Trunks always lets her in. So the moment she opened that door, it was something she didn't want to see. Especially if your big sister was in love with him.  
  
"Uh. hello! I'm just here to get my book back! Sorry if I interrupted anything!" She said while covering her eyes! The sight was Trunks was on the verge of taking off Marron's bra!  
  
"Oh my Dende! Kyo learn how to knock! You Son's are all morons I swear!" A very pissed Marron said. Now Kyo was pissed. "Look you two, no need to be mad at each other!" Trunks tried to reason. "I'm sorry! If you two were ready to DO IT! But Trunks you need to lock your door! No wonder my sister can't stand you anymore!" Kyo said as she grabbed her book, on her way out she locked the door and slammed it in.  
  
"Trunks! Why did you have her book in the first place? And what is it about?" Marron asked  
  
"Her book is about 'What does true love mean?' you see it's a question that the book is asking you. Weird huh?" Trunks asked  
  
"I guess." Marron replied, "Look maybe I should go and tell Kyo sorry I want her to be in this wedding of ours!"  
  
"Okay!"  
  
'Good I really want to make sure Pan's heart will shatter into many pieces and she will give up on Trunks!' Marron thought as she left.  
  
"Kyo!" Marron shouted after her.  
  
"What?" Kyo asked, as she was about to leave.  
  
"I'm sorry I didn't mean it! I was just being a little you know.okay okay so I was pmsing. Its that time of the month." Marron confessed.  
  
"Oh and why were you and Trunks just about to 'do' each other if you have your you know what!" Kyo tried to make her a little more pissed off than she already was so that she could get a decent fight while beating her ass down.  
  
"Okay I'm sorry! Please tell me your still going to be in the wedding? Please!!!" Marron gave her a puppy dogface. She is 23 years old for Dende's sake!  
  
"Okay, okay! I give up! Yes I'll be in your wedding!" Kyo said.  
  
"Oh thank you Kyo! You're the best! Tomorrow go over to 'Michael's wedding dresses' so we can pick out a brides maid dress okay? And bring Pan too!" Marron said.  
  
"Uh okay!" Kyo said as Marron gave her a card with the address on it.  
  
"Bye!" Marron said. "Bye!" Kyo said and left.  
  
~ Uhh!!!! Are you confused by this chappy? Well I promise it will all make sense soon!!!!!!!! Okay? Please review!!!!!!!!!!!! I'll tell you what happens while they go for Marron's bridal shower! Oh and who is this man Trunks sees Pan with? Ohhh is there some jealousy Trunks has? Does he really like Pan? But I thought he was in love with Marron? Well review and you'll find out!!!!!!! Ne? Ne? All right! ~  
  
Ja Ne!  
  
~ Chibi Kyo~ 


	3. why is jealousy a bad thing?

Author: Lilly123 Genre: Action/ Adventure/ lots of angst! And romance / some drama Rating: PG-13 Disclaimer: I do not own any of the DBZ characters except Kyo who I made up! ^_^  
  
Thank you all; who have reviewed! I hope you like this chappy! Sorry that it's crappy in a way.  
  
The true meaning of love  
  
Chapter 3: Why is jealousy a bad thing?  
  
Pan and Kyo went to the place Marron wanted them to be 'Michael's wedding dresses' they got there on time. Once there, they saw Bra, Marron and some of Marron's friends: Nicole, Amanda, Michelle, Krystal and Melanie. All the popular kids when Pan was a freshman in high school. Nicole a beautiful girl with aqua hair like Bulma's, straight and went right down her back the 3rd tallest of the girls. Amanda: The shortest she has red thin hair that was neck length and bright blue eyes. Michelle: She was a person with brown hair that went down her back. With brown eyes (She was the 4th tallest person) Krystal tallest of the group she has long blond hair she looked like a natural girl from California. Also her baby blue eyes matched with everything. And Melanie: A cute girl the 2nd tallest she has lavender hair like Trunks' that was shoulder length and her eyes were a blue green color. People would have thought she was Trunks' sister instead of Bra.  
  
"Hey Pan, hi Kyo!" All the girls said in unison.  
  
"Hey!" Kyo and Pan said.  
  
That afternoon all the girls were trying on the dresses Marron had picked out for them.  
  
Trunks had stopped by to see how things were going but the moment he came in Pan came out her long silky black hair was up in a bun a few pieces of hair fell down and framed her beautiful face. The dress Marron had picked out for all of them was a beautiful light blue dress. Plain, but not so fancy. Lovely yes, boring? No. Pan came up to Kyo and Kyo who was already dressed up her long hair was up in a loose bun as well, she looked stunning. They all had to pick out gloves to wear to and the flowers to hold.  
  
The groom-to-be had to leave immediately because the bride-to-be had to try on her gown.  
  
~~~  
  
A couple of weeks have passed and it was about 2 weeks till the wedding, Trunks was walking home from work didn't even bother to fly. He walked by the coffee house and decided to go inside. There he saw Pan but she was sitting next to someone and she was laughing. This guy, his hair was light brown and he had the front where is bangs were spiked up. When he turned to face her his eyes looked like a grayish green color. To Pan he was a total hottie!  
  
Trunks felt his jealousy rise but he had to let it go down he was getting married in 2 weeks. July 3. At 1:00Pm on the beach. The man walked passed Trunks to get some sugar for Pan. Trunks turned around when he heard her.  
  
Pan turned around, "Jake can you please get me two sugars this latté (sorry if its spelt wrong) tastes bitter!"  
  
"Sure Panny!" He said and got 2 for her.  
  
'How dare he call her Panny! But I thought she hated that nickname.' Trunks thought. He ordered his coffee and walked by the table she was at.  
  
"Hey Trunks!"  
  
He froze as she called his name.  
  
He turned around, "Hey Pan!"  
  
"Getting ready for the big day? Come take a seat next to us!"  
  
"Okay" Trunks took a seat across from Pan, that's when he realized she was wearing a beautiful summer dress a blue color, spaghetti strap dress. Pan's hair was loosely tied in an aqua ribbon a few pieces of her black hair framed her face once more as when they were at the wedding dress store.  
  
"Oh yeah Trunks this is Jake an old friend of mine! We were classmates when I was in 8th grade! Imagine that!" Pan said grinning with that goofy Son grin.  
  
"Nice to meet you I'm-"  
  
"Trunks! I have heard a lot about you from Pan. You're getting married! How nice!" Jake finished for him.  
  
"Uh, yeah." Trunks was feeling a little jealous but happy that Pan had mentioned him to a guy, just to feel comfortable that the guy won't go for Pan.  
  
"Trunks! Hey I'll see you later; by the way Kyo is coming over! She is turning a little more girlish than usual. She's going to see Bra. The only reason she isn't seeing you is because she told me that you would be to busy with Marron and all that you wouldn't want to hang out with a 15 year old girl like her."  
  
"Kyo is acting the same as she was when I came over to do our homework together." Jake said.  
  
Pan smiled at him.  
  
'Maybe I was wrong. When Pan told me 'I hope you're happy with your choice' I wonder if I even made the right one? But if I did then why am I so uncomfortable whenever Pan is around other men? I know like that one time this guy from school came over to her house without asking her and he asked her to go to the movies. She said 'no' like a hundred times and I had to kick his ass out of her house'  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
"Mark what are you doing here?" 13-year-old Pan asked. "Come to a movie with me babe! All the guys are waiting!" "No!" "Please!" "No" "C'mon Pan, baby!" "I said no you ass!" "Pan Son you are coming to the movies with me whether you like it or not!" Mark grabbed her arm. "Let me go! Trunks!!!" 19-year old Trunks came out to the front. "If she said 'no'," Trunks grabbed him by the collar, "Then it means 'no' get lost." Trunks hissed and threw him far outside till he hit a tree.  
  
Pan laughed, "Thanks Trunks-san!" She said with a happy smile on her face. "No problem! Now c'mon lets go spar!" "Yay!!!" Pan jumped up and down.  
  
End flash back  
  
When Trunks snapped back to reality he saw Jake kiss her cheek. Which made her giggle. He looked up with anger in his eyes, "Let her go you piece of shit." He growled lowly.  
  
"Pardon me?" Pan asked confused. "It's nothing! Sorry!" Trunks said. "Well I'm going now. Oh and one more thing Marron said that Jake and I are walking down the aisle together! Isn't that great! Best friends walking down the aisle!" She looked at Jake, "It's like getting married! Even though it's you're other best friends' wedding! Well see you later Trunks." Pan kissed him on the cheek and left hand in hand with Jake.  
  
Trunks looked up, 'Her eyes didn't normally shine as they used to only when she looks at Jake. And every time she smiles at him it lights up her entire face, but to me it's just a dull smile. I can't stand it! I think I realized that I made a wrong choice besides being around Marron. Things get a little tense. She won't let me spar ever since I told her how I told Pan about us getting married. Its like she is trying to make me avoid Pan! But that's ridicules! Why would she.if Pan did? But no way! Trunks stop thinking about that! Marron is only trying to see what's best for you!' He shook his head, got up and left.  
  
~~**~~  
  
Dude!!! Trunks is in deep trouble here! He can't figure out who he really is in love with!!!!!! Well in the next chappy.its that time of year and day! Trunks and Marron's wedding day! What does he say after the vows? Will he say I do or I don't? And why is Pan so happy when she sees these two at the alter at the wedding? Where did Kyo go? Then the wedding is interrupted! By a stranger who seems to know where young Kyo went! Next time on 'The true meaning of love' Chapter 4: 'The day my love died for you!' Till then DBZ fans! Make sure to review, if you want to know what happens next! ~~ Ja Ne!  
  
~Chibi Kyo~ 


End file.
